Limits Are Breakable
by TsukyomiofTruth
Summary: (Also a crossover with Guilty Gear and KoF) The Blazblue World has suddenly merged with other worlds, not only that but several past villains are now back, more powerful than ever, wanting revenge. It's up to Ragna and the others to go beyond their limits and save their worlds
1. Beginning of a new Adventure

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is TsukyomiofTruth with a new fanfic (well, not really new, more of a remake of my first one) under the name of Limits Are Breakable, a Blazblue x Guilty Gear x King of Fighters x Type-Moon crossover. Now that the introduction is over with, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Introduction Arc Part I: The beginning of a New Adventure**

* * *

 **In an Unknown Location**

There was an old man with a cane and a black hat snoring in what appeared to be a small lamp-lit courtyard. The old man appeared to be the only one here for some reason and the place looked as if had not been touched in years. In front of the old man laid a brown wooden grandfather clock with the pendulum for some reason not moving at all. The old man continued to snore until the pendulum started to move back and forth, waking the old man up.

"Well...well, it seems like we will have a guest coming soon." The old man said. "However, something has caused a rift in the Time-Space Continuum. If our guest doesn't hurry... I fear that the harder it will be to change what must be changed."

"I will look for him, so stay patient old man." a voice said. "Ragna the Bloodedge, you along with Sol Badguy, Kyo Kusanagi, Ryuougi Shiki and Tohno Shiki, are needed once more."

* * *

 **Tuesday 7:00 AM**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

There was a black haired teen sleeping in his luxurious bedroom, with his glasses sitting on his nightstand that was right next to him.  
"Shiki-sama! It's time to wake up!"

Shiki heard the voice and started to open his eyes to see a pink haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a brown western main uniform and a white bonnet on the top of her head, right near his bed. Her name is Hisui. He reaches for his glasses and puts them on.

"Good morning, Hisui!"

"Shiki then looks at his phone and realizes that he has gotten a text from a certain vampire friend of his. He brings his phone closer and reads the text.

Shiki then responds to text with, "Sure I'll be there soon." Shiki gets up from his bed and proceeds to get ready to go meet up with Hyde. As Shiki is about to head out, he interrupted by a black haired woman wearing a white dress

"Where are you going, Shiki?" the girl asked Shiki

"I'm just going to the mall to hang out with my friends." Shiki lied. "Anyway, I've got to go I'm late, see ya, Akiha!"

Shiki ran off and left before Akiha could say anything else. Akiha sweatdropped and sighed.

"Shiki, please don't a get a job that requires you to lie…"

* * *

 **In the Park**

 **Wadatsumi**

It has been two years since a man that goes by the name of Ragna the Bloodedge had freed the world from it's "nightmare" and allowed the world possibilities to finally begin, erasing all memories of himself from the world. However, shortly there was chaos caused by an old nemesis of Ragna, Hazama, which brung some of his friends into Naoto Kurogane world. Naoto with the help of his friends and Ragna were able to bring an end to Hazama's plans, however for an unknown reason he disappeared, leaving behind both his jacket and sword with him right next to the sister's grave.

There was a blond haired man with green eyes wearing a white t-shirt that had the words "LET'S ROCK!" and blue pants sitting on a bench looking up at a statue of a man wearing a jacket with a smile on his face. The man then received a tap on the back from someone and looked back to see a certain red haired woman with blue eyes wearing a typical japanese military outfit and black boots with a golden ring on her index finger.

"Oh it's just you, Tsubaki." the blond haired man said. "How are you doing?"

"I was wondering where you went to since you weren't at your office, Jin." Tsubaki said.

"I was just reminiscing, that's all." Jin said as he looked at his surroundings. "It really has been two years hasn't it. Man, time moves fast."

"Yeah…" Tsubaki then asked. "I wonder how Noel is doing back at the church."

"You worried about her?" Jin said with a sort of harsh voice. "Who knows? I haven't really have time to check up on her due to all enormous amount of paperwork I've been receiving for the past few months."

"Yeah…" Tsubaki then added. "Anyhow, did you hear about the new assistant that Kokonoe just got not too long ago, it's said that he is apparently a prodigy known "

"Hmmm… that's interesting." Jin then added. "I wonder how the others are doing."

"I've heard that the others are all doing fine." Tsubaki said.

"That's nice." Jin said as he looked up to the sky. "Tsubaki, have you ever felt like something is missing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, it's just that when I start to reminisce about what happened two years ago, it feels like there are a lot of blanks as if certain memories were purposely messed with."

"Not really."

"Hmm… just might be me, then."

* * *

 **Near the Sister's Church**

There was a white haired man who was wearing a black shirt and Hakama. His left arm was covered up in black bandages and with Heterochromia eyes. He had a silver ring on his index finger which has an X symbol on it. He was right in front of a familiar sword and a red jacket. He smirked and grabbed the sword and put the jacket on.

"Hey, I know that you've been watching, Susanoo Unit or should I call you Justice instead?" He said.

Out of the bush came a woman wearing semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present. She had a long white sword on her back, that went by the name of Okami. The white haired man then turned around and said.

"Long time no see, Justice...well that what 'he' would say."

"Who are you?" Justice said as she got her sword out and began to go into a stance. "You have a very similar presence to the Dark One, but something's not right?"

The white haired man stayed silent, not answering the question.

"So you refuse to talk, then I have no choice but to force the answers out of you, prepare yourself! I am the White Void. I am the Cold Steel. I am the Just Sword. With blade in hand, I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fire of destruction! I am Justice, the end has come!"

"I'll tell you who I am. I come from a higher place than you, I have been watching all the events that have occurred for quite some time. I have seen the truth of this world, the Universe and all living things."

"What do you mean, that you've seen the truth of this world?"

"You don't need to understand what I mean for now, anyway you can call me-no perceive this. Listen carefully, Susanoo Unit. I am the World's enemy. I am the Grim Reaper, 'Ragna the Bloodedge'."

"Now that I've explained myself, I'm not very used to this form, so can you help me out, Tsubaki Yayoi?" Bloodedge said with a smirk while getting into his battle stance.

* * *

 **In Tokyo**

There was a white haired man with heterochromia eyes wearing a black shirt being partly covered by a blazer. He had black pants on and two small belts around his torso. His right arm was black while the other one was white. The man was looking through the train window, where he saw a huge city.

"This looks like what Master told me how Japan looked like… but even more shitter."The white haired man added. "Which is really ironic since the last time I saw it, it was blown up."

The train stopped and the passenger started to open up, allowing for the passengers to leave the train. The white haired man grabbed his luggage and proceeded to leave the train station.

* * *

 **In Illyria**

 **The King's Office**

It had two weeks after Sol and That Man had settled the score with each other. With the end of their fight, came a time of peace for the world. Sol decided to stay with Ky and the others in case he's needed ever again.

There was a left-handed brown haired man with golden eyes with slit pupils, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', and his belt bears the words 'FREE'. He was looking up at the wall in boredom.

Next to him were was a blond haired man with a ponytail wearing a loosely-fitting, blue base version of the white dime-a-dozen Sacred Order of Holy Knights Uniform, fastened together by a white belt buckle is inscribed with the word "HOPE". He was looking at the stacks of papers that were covering his whole entire desk.

As you see here, the two men were bored out of their minds.

"You wanna….. You know go out to the bar and get drunk?" The brown haired man asked his friend.

"No, I've got a too much paperwork to do to hang out and get drunk with you, Sol." The blond haired man responded.

"It's soooooo booooooring, Ky." Sol complained. "Just give me anything to wash away the boredom."  
"Then I think that I can help you, mister Sol Badguy."

Sol and Ky turned around to see a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She was wearing a Gothic Loilita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Her name was Rachel Alucard and beside her was her servant, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing.

"Who the hell are you?" Sol asked. "No, first of all how did you get in here undetected."  
"None of your business." Rachel said sharply. "Anyhow, I have some very important info that would cure your "boredom"."

"And that is?" Ky asked.

"Well, it would be boring to just tell you, so beg."

"Hell. No." Sol said as he started coming towards Rachel. "You can tell us the information or I can just beat it out of you. It's your choice."

"I would recommend you watch your tongue, or I will make sure you never speak again!"

"Bring it on, gramps!"

"Sol, stop!" Ky said not wanting his office to end up in ruin, he then looked at Rachel and added. "May you please tell us what information you have."

"I gladly will, King Ky Kiske." Rachel said. "You should really learn how to ask, Mr. Sol Badguy."

"Kiss my ass."

"Anyhow, back to what I was talking about before. Several Worlds, including mine have suddenly merged together causing a rift in space-time continuum." Rachel added. "I don't know who did this or how they were able to make this work without anyone noticing, but if we don't act quick then I fear that something bad may occur."

"So you want us to find who the hell is behind this, if I am right?" Sol said.

"Yes, it would be helpful if you could help me find out who is behind this."

"Yare Yare Daze, I kinda don't want to deal with this, but it's not like I've got nothing else better to do." Sol said. "How about you, Ky?"

"Anything that will get me away from this paperwork." Ky said. "Do you have an idea of who could be behind this…."

"I indeed do have an idea of who could be responsible…" Rachel snapped her fingers and a portal appeared right behind her. "Follow me."

* * *

 **In Esaka, Japan**

There was a black haired man wearing a black shirt with a white jacket covering it along with black pants sitting on a bench, sleeping. This man name was Kyo Kusanagi, head of the Kusanagi clan. It had been around two months since they he along with his friends had defeated Verse in the last King Of Fighters Tournament. Afterwards, Kyo went to Hungary to seal off Orochi once and for all….right?

I enjoy days like this, where I can just relax, no Orochi, no Verse, and no NESTS. Just me and…

Kyo then felt something vibrate in his pocket. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to be greeted by a familiar number.

"Hey how's it going Benimaru."

"I'm good man, how about you?"

"Same. So what's occasion."

"You know what today is?"

"Tuesday." Kyo said sarcastically

"Real funny, Kyo." Benimaru said. "It's the 5th anniversary of Team Esaka."

"Oh yeah, it is." Kyo said. "I knew that, I was just about to say that."

"Suuure." Benimaru said. "Anyway do you want to meet somewhere and hang out?"

"Sure. I'll call Goro and Shingo."

"Nice."

"Well I hope to see you there, man."

"8:00 pm sounds good to you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see ya then."

"Same here."

Kyo hanged up the call and got up from his bench to look for Shingo. Not noticing that he was being watched by a familiar foe…

* * *

"Well damn, this place is bigger than I originally thought." The white haired man said with his hands on his hips looking up at all the tall building surrounding. "I'm not suppose to meet with the editor until later… shit what do until then. Might as well go site-seeing I guess."

The white haired man decided to go walk around the city, looking around and buying stuff that he thought looked cool and got some souvenirs from some stores. He stopped at a cafe and got some hot chocolate and kept looking around until he saw that there was a purple haired girl in her late teens wearing what appeared to be a school uniform being surrounded by a group of boys who looked to be slightly older than her. Ragna stopped for moment, deciding if he should step or not until he saw them bring in a nearby alley and followed right behind them.

"Umm...hello?"

"Oi, you don't look familiar? You must be a foreigner? You shouldn't be all by yourself in alleys like this, you might get mugged, killed, or kidnapped." said one of the thugs. "So why don't you beat or else…"

"Well, you see… how can I say this? The girl that you are messing with is my little sister." The white haired man said as he started to scratch his head. "And she has an eye doctor appointment that we are kinda of late for, so can you punks lay off and give her back to me."

"Her big brother, huh?" one of the other gang members said as the group started to walk towards the white haired man. The tallest and toughest looking member grabbed the white haired man by the shoulder and asked.

"Well then tell your "younger sister's" name then."

The white haired man looked forward and didn't respond to the gang member.

"Don't try to lie to me. I recommend you leave or you'll be more than just in the hospital." The gang member then brought out a knife and pointed it directly at Ragna's neck.

"Wow, my good friend why would you threaten me? Can't we just talk about this peacefully?"

"Look pal I've had enough of your smooth talk, so beat-!"

The purple haired girl was about to say something until the white haired man suddenly punched the gang member who was threatening him in the face, sending him crashing to the garbage bin.

"YOU DAMN PUNKS, YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WRONG "FOREIGNER"!" The pissed white haired man yelled.

"Y-you damn punk, you made a mistake that you won't live to reg-"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the white haired man was right in front of the talking game member and hit him square in the face with a flying kick. The rest of the gang looked at the white haired man, who looked to be pissed off.

"Well we are late for our appointment, so what you're going to do about that HUH?!"

The rest of the members started to run away from the angry white haired foreigner, leaving him along with the purple haired girl. He then turned around to the girl and asked.

"Are you alright? They didn't harm you in any way, right?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Opps, I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Ragna." Ragna said. "And how about you?"

"Fujino Asagami, nice to meet you, Ragna-san."

"Just call me Ragna, Ragna-san sounds really weird. Anyway, you know any good restaurants around here? If so, you wanna grab a bite with me, it's on me."

"Yes…."

"Welp, then lead the way." Ragna said as he gestured her to go ahead and show him the way

* * *

"This place is pretty ok, I guess.." Ragna then said as he finished his meal. "Anyway, what's with the outfit?"

"This is the outfit of Reien Girl Academy."

"Never heard of it." Ragna said bluntly. "Is that some only-girls university or something?"

"Sort of. It's a private prestigious girl school sponsored by my father."

Ragna whistled before saying.

"Dang, then your old man must be pretty rich. Since you told me something about yourself, I'll tell you about myself. As I said before my name is Ragna and I'm a just a guy who likes adventure, which is why I'm on a journey around the world." Ragna also reached into his luggage and brung out a book that went by the name of The Tale of Bloodedge. "And a part-time writer."

"That's impressive, Ragna. You don't look the type of person to write."

"Thanks and yeah I hear that a lot." Ragna then grabbed a dime and then flicked it towards a person who was not too far away from them. "Whoever you are I know you've been watching me since the past 20 minutes, if you have something to say to me, then come and say it to my face."

The person then pushed looked Ragna with anger revealing that she was a girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing the same school uniform as Fujino. She walked towards Ragna and Fujino and yelled.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe next time you shouldn't have stalked me."

"W-what are talking about?"

"I saw you following us all the way here, you're aren't a very good hider you know?"

"Shut up and get away from my friend you Predator!"

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything, plus I like older w-wow wait a minute."

"Ewww, you like cougars."

"You've got a lot of nerve, who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Hmph. My name is Azaka Kokutou." Azaka said with a smile on her face while she started to blabber on about herself, Ragna got on his phone and looked at the date. He smiled and thought to himself.

It's been two years huh? Time surely flies, I wonder how Jin, Noel, and the others are doing? We should really hang ou- oh right deleted their memories of me…..I'm really starting to re.

Ragna was then interrupted from his thoughts when Azaka slammed the table and pointed at Ragna.

"What's with the creepy smile, Mister. I get it! You're into little girls and cougars!"

"W-what no, Shut up!" Ragna said as he started to get irritated by Azaka accusing him of being something that he isn't. "I just happened to see your friend being harassed by the local gang and helped her out. Then I decided to take her out to eat just to be nice, I in NO way have any feelings towards her, I barely even know her!"

"Sure that what they all say!" Azaka rebutted.

 _I never thought that I would have to deal with this again..._

"Can you two stop yelling, you're causing a scene." Fujino finally spoke up as the two looked to see all the other customers looking at their table.

Azaka decided to sit down next to Fujino while giving Ragna a look that said 'I'm watching you'. Ragna sighed and took a sip out of his cup of hot chocolate.

"Name's Ragna." Ragna introduced himself to Azaka and looked at the window that was in front of them to see a tall gray-haired man wearing a black trenchcoat that fully covered his body looking at him with a menacing stare. Ragna got up from his seat and pointed at himself, with Azaka and Fujino looking confused, and went outside to meet with the mysterious man.

"Um...have we meet before?" Ragna asked while walking around the stranger who started to walk towards him.

"Why are you wearing a trenchcoat even though it's the middle of July? Seems kinda of strange to me. Also the aura is kinda of weird, like as if you want to kill someone."

Ragna and the man were then face to face when Ragna says.

"Don't play dumb with me, who the hell are you and what do you want from me?"

"Hmph... Impressive. Ragna the Bloodedge. I'll shall gladly tell you who are I am, Nrvnqsr Chaos and what I want is to kill you, even if it's in the middle of streets! I'll kill you now, long you can ever become a threat!"

"Really now?" Ragna said as he reached into both of his pockets to reveal that had two loaded automatic handguns on him. Chaos eyes widened in surprise and Ragna pulled the trigger, sending Chaos crashing through the windows of the restaurant.

 _I knew that Ragna was crazy, but not this Crazy! Right out in Public! Where did he even get the handguns from?!_ Fujino thought as she was taking cover under the table along with Azaka.

Suddenly the shoot stopped and Ragna jumped inside the restaurant, yelling.

"Hey Chaos or whoever the hell your name is, don't play dead I highly doubt think you'll go down that easily. I don't who sent you here or why you know who I am, but I'mma guess that the reason that you are here is because there is something that you don't want me to see. Tell who ever gave you this information this, our war has just begun!"

* * *

 **In Kagutsuchi**

Bloodedge was walking through the streets of Kagutsuchi, looking around the city as if he was looking for someone. Bloodedge sighed and said.

"He's probably not here. Tsk...where the hell could he be?"

Bloodedge then felt something tugging on his pants and looked down to see a hooded person grabbing him.

"Tao is hungry, moew! Please give Tao some food moew!"

 _Taokaka…. Part of the Kaka clan , which were DNA clones of the strongest being alive, Jubei who was part of the six heroes. Shit, I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now, but…._

"Fine, just let go of me." Bloodedge said he picked Tao off the ground and the two proceeded to head into the nearest restaurant.

"Tsk. What the hell, I was sure that Ragna the Bloodedge had gone to 'Japan', what the hell is he doing here." said a man with bright green hair wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes on top of a roof looking at Bloodedge with disgust on his face. "It doesn't matter at all...not one bit… all my plans have been ruined thanks to you, Ragna the Bloodedge, but no more, today will be the day I get my revenge!"

* * *

 **Ragna: Good Grief, can't a man have peace for a while.**

 **Sol: Well it has been two years since the end of Central Fiction happened so...**

 **Ragna: True?**

 **Shiki: But the real question is who is this Bloodedge person? He looks exactly like you, Ragna?**

 **Ragna: That damn impostor is going to pay! Wait a minute, why are people who were thought to be dead suddenly coming back?**

 **Ryougi: It doesn't really matter, we will just have to send them back where they came from.**

 **Sol: You're right. Let's send them back to the grave!**

 **Tsukyomi: And that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Double Trouble

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is TsukyomiofTruth with a new chapter of Limits Are Breakable!**

 **Ragna: What took you so long?**

 **School and life stuff *cough* TFS episode 56 *cough***

 **Ragna: I heard that**

 **Shut up and go fight Chaos already. Anyway, enough with the introduction, let's get with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: Double Trouble**_

* * *

Ragna jump into the restaurant through the broken window that was caused by him and looked around the place. He looked under the table to find Azaka and Fujino under table.

"You know that you come out from the table now?"

"..."

"What? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is a HUGE problem here. You just shoot someone in the middle of public! You just committed Murder!"

Ragna just shrugged his shoulders and went to grab the cup of coffee that he had only to realize that it was full of holes. He then turned a bit and realized that this whole restaurant was pretty much destroyed.

"Shit…The repair bills are going to ne through the roof."

"Are you really that worried about the repair bills, when you just shot someone in public?"

Ragna then looked at the ground and saw that there were bullets from his gun on the floor. He crouched down and saw that several of them were bent.

 _What the hell? Why are all these bullets bent….I just hope that the man I shot is just a human._

"Azaka, take Fujino and leave." Ragna said with a stern voice.

"What's with the change in tone?" Fujino asked.

"It's about to get kind of wild in here, so I'mma need you two to leave NOW...please."

"...Let's go, Fujino." Azaka said as they started to head outside the restaurant

"Stay safe, Ragna." Fujino said.

"Yare Yare, you can come out now I know that you're not hurt." Ragna said while scratching his hair.

"Hmph. In all my years of living, I have never seen a person as bizarre as you."

"Heh. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, but I have a question. What are you? No human should have that many souls within them."

"Ah, so you can tell huh? You're pretty smart for a human. Fine I'll tell you. I am a Dead Apostle."

"What the hell is that?"

"I really don't want to get to in-depth so I'll explain it in layman terms. I am a human who has turned into a vampire through certain means. I hope that you understand what the means, human."

"Yeah yeah, you can't be killed through normal means."

"And I wouldn't recommend that you use Soul Eater to devour my soul unless you want to destroy your body."

"I never planned to anyway. It looks like I can't kill you normally, but let's test out your immortality."

"Hmmm?"

Ragna snapped his fingers and there was a loud beeping noise. Chaos looked down and saw that there was a bomb strapped on him.

"What the…?!"

Ragna then ran towards the window and jumped out of the restaurant.

"Child's Play!" Chaos said as he easily removed the bomb strapped to his chest.

"You may be immortal, but you should really start livin' in the city. Look at what you just pulled!"

Attached to bomb was a string which revealed that Ragna had put bombs all over Chaos's body.

"You little brat, you'll pay for this!"

The bomb then set off and the whole restaurant along with Chaos then became engulfed in a huge explosion, though luckily no one was near the vicinity. Ragna had escaped without a scratch and looked at the burning restaurant.

"Well all's we that end's well I guess." Ragna said while looking at the burning building right in front of him. "Well it could have been worse."

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

Ragna then looked towards to source of the voice and saw that there a was a huge shadow coming from the burning building.

"...Crapbaskets."

Ragna then saw that something was coming towards him and was barely able dodge the incoming attack which destroyed the building that was right behind Ragna.

 _That's a lot of strength put into that attack, if I had been hit by that attack head-on, I would have been in pretty bad shape._ Ragna thought to himself.

"Well, well I didn't think that you would have dodged it. Then again, what can I expect from the Grim Reaper himself." Chaos said as he came out from the destroyed building.

Ragna noticed that he looked noticeably different than before. Instead of usual getup, Chaos was now several feet taller and looked like a beast now. Ragna smirked and said.

"Wow, what's with costume change? I prefered the other look better, you know."

"Hmph. This is my ultimate form, 999th Beast, the ultimate expression of my strength. It's been a long time since I've had to use this form, but it's the most efficient, beautiful, and simple of way of killing you."

Ragna then punched Chaos on his left cheek with his right fist and sent him crashing towards a wall with a powerful left kick.

"Sorry about that. You left kinda open." Ragna then added. "Hey, don't fall asleep now. I thought you said something about killing me. How about you stop yappin' and show me this so called "999th Beast'."

Chaos started to get up and said.

"I will not hear your repentance, human!"

Chaos then rushed at Ragna with speed that couldn't been seen with normal human eyes and tried to punch Ragna. However, Ragna was able to move away from his current location just in the nick of time. Ragna then looked to see Chaos right in front of him and was able to block the incoming punch to the gut, which sent him flying a few meters back. Ragna then landed and jumped back when he saw Chaos was coming closer.

"What's wrong, Ragna! What happened to all that bravado, huh?!"

Chaos then appeared behind Ragna and was about to punch him straight towards the ground, however Ragna was able to grab his punch. Ragna then sent a kick towards his stomach and tossed Chaos over his shoulder, slamming towards the ground. Ragna then dashed away from the scene, prompting Chaos to follow.

* * *

 _Damn he's stronger than I thought!_

Ragna stopped as had reached his destination, the restaurant that he had destroyed and burnt down to ground.

"Now watch it narrator, I've got a fully closed right fist and I'm not afraid to use it, so you better get that story straight."

Ragna just stopped as had reached his destination, the restaurant that he had destroy- I mean Chaos had destroyed and burnt down to ground.

"Now that's more like it."

Ragna then saw that there was police outside the building investigating the scene. So he put on a ars magus which made him invisible and went inside the restaurant and looked right next to the table and saw the briefcase that he was carrying. However, unlike everything else in the restaurant, the briefcase was seemingly unscatched.

"Well it looks like all this 2 years of ars magus training wasn't for nothing." Ragna said. "Now let's see."

Ragna opened the luggage and saw that there was his passport, a few group photos, his hotel information, and most importantly a standard sword that had a white handle on it.

"Who would have thought that this sword would have actually been useful. Heh...even when you are 6 feet under you still are helping me out, old man." Ragna said with a bitter smile on his face. "But enough reminiscing, time to put an end to the game of cat and mouse."

Chaos had just lost sight of Ragna the Bloodedge and was looking all around the surrounding area for him.

* * *

 _It has only been a few minutes since I had last seen him, he couldn't have gotten that far._

"Shit, he's got to be around here, somewhere?! You won't escape, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

On top of the bridge that Chaos was on, there was Ragna watching him from above waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He then put his right hand out and an ars magus circle came out of it.

"Over here, Bitch!"

Chaos looked towards the source of the voice and saw that Ragna was on top of the bridge along with the energy beam coming towards him.

"You think a low-level energy attack like that can defeat me!" Chaos then looked up to see Ragna coming down with his sword in hand and his eyes widened in surprise.

"HAAAAA!"

Ragna then swung his sword vertically, cutting through Chaos and creating two halves. However, Ragna then continued to swing his sword, creating around 18 pieces of Chaos' body. Ragna then put his hand up and an ars magus circle was coming out of it.

"Go to hell!"

Out of his hand came an energy beam which destroyed the remaining pieces of Chaos until there was not even an dust left. Ragna then threw his sword up into the air, while he was landing, and when he landed caught it using it's sheathe.

"Well that's finally over." Ragna said. "Now I've got to head to my hotel, I have a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be crazy."

...About that, nah he doesn't need to now right now.

* * *

 **Kagutsuchi**

"Ummm…." Bloodedge said as he looked at his table to only find it filled with nothing but plates, due to the kaka right in front of him.

"Can I have three more bowls of this, moew?"

What is with this cat? Is her stomach like a black hole or something? How has her stomach not exploded yet, I knew that she ate a lot but this is honestly ridiculous.

"Tao, hurry up I have somewhere I have to be." Bloodedge then added. "Also I would like to not have to go broke just because I fed a random stranger."

"Whatever you say, Good Guy."

Bloodedge then laid back on his chair and proceeded to close his eyes, but then noticed a presence that was filled with killing intent. He then got up from his seat and told Taokaka that he has to do something really quick. Bloodedge went outside the restaurant and smirked when saw a familiar green haired enemy.

"What are you doing here, Hazama. I thought that Naoto had killed you back in his timeline." Bloodedge asked.

"Hmph. How I'm still alive is none of your business, Raggy-chan. Wow, what with the ring you've got over there, your girlfriend gave to you."

Bloodedge looked at silver ring on his index finger and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you've got the wrong guy."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"...Forget what I said before, you don't need to know who I am." Bloodedge then went into a battle stance. "So are you going to attack me or are you just gonna stand there."

"Hehehe...I've waited a long time for this, I can't wait to hear you scream for mercy! Ouroboros!"

Hazama shoot a chain at Bloodedge, who simply sidestepped out of the way. Hazama then used the chain to move him towards Bloodedge and sent a powerful kick straight to his gut. He then tried use his knives to Bloodedge's throat, but Bloodedge smirked and proceeded to dodge all of Hazama's attacks. He then landed a hard punch to the chest, which sent Hazama flying back a few meters and then before Hazama could even react sent a hard kick to the gut sending him crashing towards a wall. Bloodedge then did a jumping kick towards Hazama's right arm, breaking it and brung his right arm towards his neck.

"How ironic that the same right arm that you cut off will be the same one that ends your life."

"Rot in hell, Ragna the Bloodedge."

Bloodedge's right arm then transformed to a red claw.

"Disappear for good."

Bloodedge was about to finish off Hazama until he felt a disturbance. He turned around to see that a portal had just opened behind. He let go of Hazama and looked towards the portal. Out of the portal came, Rachel, Sol, and Ky.

"So you must Sol Badguy, huh?"

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"That doesn't concern you, Old man." Bloodedge then looked at Rachel. "What's the problem, rabbit? I thought you would be happy to see me again?"

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"This man is a very close friend of mine, Ragna the Bloodedge or at least that is who appears to be." Rachel said.

 _However, something doesn't feel right. It feels like he is Ragna, but at the same time it doesn't._

Rachel then noticed the silver ring that was on Bloodedge's index finger and her eyes widened.

"W-why do you have that?!" Rachel asked Bloodedge.

"Have what?" Bloodedge looked at Rachel confused. "You mean this?" Bloodedge showed off his silver ring to the others. "Do you finally understand your place, observer?"

"What's so special about that ring?" Sol asked. "Well it doesn't matter right now. Hey, Ragna could you please hand over the guy that's right next to you."

Bloodedge looked at Hazama who was on the ground and stayed silent for moment before finally speaking up.

"I'll give him to you, if you allow me to test you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this!"

He then threw a punch towards Sol, who blocked it with his sword, pushing him back a bit. Sol then rushed towards Bloodedge with a right punch. Bloodedge sidestepped out of the way and kneed Sol in the stomach. He then was about kick Sol, but Sol was able to grab his leg and throw him towards the nearest wall. Bloodedge landed on the wall with his feet and jumped off it, catching Sol by surprise, landing a direct kick to his face.

Sol then got back up and saw that Bloodedge was coming towards him. Sol ducked under the incoming attack and tripped Bloodedge, causing him to fall. Sol then tried to punch Bloodedge who was still on the ground, but missed as Bloodedge was able to roll away from the punch. Bloodedge decided to back off to allow some space between them.

"I know that isn't all that you've got, Sol." Ragna said with a smirk. "Otherwise, this would be complete waste of time, cause I've kinda got a lot of things to do."

"Hmph. I'll wipe that grin right off your face!"

Sol then raised his hands into the air and suddenly he started flashing red.

"That's interesting. I thought that your limiter was starting to break, so you no longer could go into this form of Dragon Install?" Bloodedge asked.

"Wait, how do you know about my limiter?"

"I know A LOT more about you, then you think you know about me, Old man." Bloodedge then went into his battle stance. "But enough talking, how about we continue our fight?"

"Alright then. But don't come crying to me, when I beat you to a pulp, brat!"

Sol rushed at Bloodedge with quick speed and tried to punch him, but Bloodedge was able push the punch aside. The two exchanged a flurry of sword slashes and punches. Bloodedge was able to catch Sol off guard by tripping him, causing him to fall on his back. As Bloodedge was about throw a punch, Sol was able to use his legs in order to force Bloodedge to move backwards. Sol landed on his feet and put his sword on the ground, shouting.

"GunFlame!"

A huge Pillar of Fire came out from his sword and Bloodedge, having no way to time to dodge it, blocked it. The huge pillar of flame had caused a lot of debris and dust to go flying around.

* * *

"Such power…" Rachel said in amazement.

"Yeah, scary part about this is that this isn't even his full power." Ky said.

"If he were in our world, during the Dark War I would say that the six heroes would have turned into the seven heroes."

"I have a quick question, Rachel." Ky asked. "Why were you so concerned about that ring that Ragna had?"

"..."

"So you don't want to answer, huh? Well you do you, I guess."

* * *

When the dust had cleared up, it showed Bloodedge, who had seemed to not be slightly injured, standing while looking at Sol with a smirk.

"This is awesome! So this is the power of the Flame of Corruption?" Bloodedge said in awe.

"Are you those types of guys who likes to fight strong people?"

"Yeah." Bloodedge then put his arms up in a cross formation and slightly powered up more.

"Did his power just suddenly increased?" Sol said in suprised

After Bloodedge was done, he then said.

"Strongest fighter of Gear race, show me your power."

Bloodedge then rushed towards Sol and started throwing several punches towards Sol, which he blocked. Bloodedge kept throwing more punches at Sol, but then suddenly threw a punch at Sol's gut, catching him off guard. He then kicked Sol away and then swung his upward along the ground.

"Dead Spike!"

His sword started release dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads, which went after Sol. Sol moved out of the way and charged towards Bloodedge. The two then exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks until it ended with both of them punching each other in the cheek.

"Hmph." Bloodedge said with a grin.

"Heh." Sol responded with a grin.

The back backed off allowing each other space.

"What's wrong, I know that this isn't your full power!"

"I could say same for you."

"How about we start getting serious and hurry this up?"

"We don't have to rush, Sol. Let's just take things slowly."

"Good Grief." Sol then added. "If you don't want to show your full power, I'll force you to."

"Do as you wish." Bloodedge said while cracking his neck.

Sol rushed towards Bloodedge and proceeded to throw a flurry of punches, which Bloodedge blocked. Sol however was able to break his guard and threw a two punches to his face along with a punch to the gut. Sol was about to throw a flame-covered punch, but Bloodedge was able stop Sol's punch and threw him towards the wall that was right next to them. Bloodedge started laughing sinisterly until he saw that his silver ring was glowing and he heard a voice say.

 _Remember what you are here for, stop messing around and get on with your duty._

 _Hey, calm down old man. I'm just having a little fun._

Bloodedge then looked forward and was surprised attack by Sol who sent him a direct punch to the gut, sending him flying back. Bloodedge then clutched his chest with his left arm and raised his right hand into the air. Sol stopped in his tracks, wondering what Bloodedge was doing.

"Hehehe…." Bloodedge said with a smirk. "All this pain will only make me grow stronger."

"You're weird.." Sol said while sweat dropping.

Sol then realized that it was starting to get really hot suddenly and looked up to see a medium-sized ball of flame coming from Bloodedge right hand.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Sol said shocked.

"That can't be….is that Magic?!" Rachel said.

"What is he doing?" Ky added.

"I'm just testing something really quick. So here you go!" Bloodedge then threw the fireball towards Sol. Sol blocked it with his sword and was trying to push it back towards Bloodedge, but was struggling pushing him back. Afterwards, Sol had to take a quick breather.

"Damn, that was shit ton of power condensed into something so small." Sol said as he then looked up to see Bloodedge on top of a building.

"What is he planning now?" Ky asked.

Bloodedge then put his right arm up into the air and there was a small fireball that suddenly appeared.

"Are you an idiot, why don't you try something else." Sol then released what Bloodedge was trying to do as the fireball continued to grow and grow.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled at Bloodedge. "That's way too much power, it enough to destroy everything in a 60km radius! Stop this at once, Ragna!"

Bloodedge ignored Rachel and continued charging his magical fireball. Ky then got up from his seat and bring out his sword Magnolia Eclair II and says.

"This has gotten far enough!" Ky said.

"You're already too late!" Bloodedge. "Sayanora!"

Bloodedge then threw the gigantic fireball at Sol and Ky. Sol stood his ground, raised his arms into the air and yelled.

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

Sol then transformed into a dragon-like with his blade wrapped in infernal flames shaped into a sword. Sol then grabbed the gigantic fireball and started to hold the fireball back from falling.

"Hmph. It seems like he's finally starting to get serious." Bloodedge said. "...Ok that's enough."

Bloodedge then snapped his finger and the fireball then miraculously disappeared.

"What the hell did you do that fireball?" Sol said shocked.

"Simple. I nullified it and turned it into nothing."

"You must be joking. That's not poss-"

"It actually is possible, but only if I use 100% of my full power." Bloodedge said he started to clutch his chest area. "I never wanted to actually destroy anything, I was just messing around...albeit too much, but still."

"Sadly, since I've used 100% of my full power while I'm still getting used to this form and world, I'm really tired. It was nice meet ya'll and until next time, see ya."

Bloodedge was about to then leave until Rachel spoke up and asked him.

"Who are you? You're not the same Ragna that I know of. He never had the capability to use Magic, so I know that you are in fact not him."

"The 'possibilities' are endless, Rachel Alucard. Maybe I am the Grim Reaper or maybe I am not…." Bloodedge vaguely answered.

"May I ask you another question, then?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you the cause behind our world suddenly merging together? With the ring you possess, you could easily have caused this without anyone noticing."

"No." Bloodedge then added. "Well if that's it, then I'm off."

"Wait, you see-." Ky tried to stop Bloodedge out of concern for his well-being.

"Don't worry about it." Bloodedge said knowing what Ky was about to say. "You know what they say, what doesn't kill a man only makes them stronger."

Bloodedge then left Sol, Rachel, and Ky to themselves as he wandered off into the forest. Sol powered down back to his regular form and the three looked to where Hazama was laying only to find out, that he was gone.

"Crap, the bastard must have left while we were fighting." Sol said.

"Let's keep searching around, he couldn't have gone that far in his current condition." Ky said.

Sol agreed and the two went searching for the missing Hazama, leaving Rachel by herself.

"Madam Rachel." Valkenhayn said. "Is that ring what I think it is."

"Yes, I believe that ring is the fabled Time Ring." Rachel said. "I've heard stories about it, but didn't think that it actually existed. But enough on that topic, Valkenhayn can you help Sol and Ky find Hazama."

"Gladly, madam Rachel." Valk said as he entered his wolf form and followed the two.

* * *

 **In the forest**

Bloodedge was continued walking away from Kagutsuchi until he clutches his chest area again and fell to ground, tired from his fight with Sol. He started to reminisce about the fight he just had with Sol and started to simile.

"So this is the power of the Flame of Corruption, Sol Badguy. He was way more stronger than I had thought." Bloodedge said. "Shit, I can't even move. Well, that what I get for using my full power recklessly. I'll just rest for a bit and be on my way."

* * *

 **Next day**

"Good Grief." Ragna said as he started to watch the news in his five star luxurious hotel and saw that the incident that happened with Chaos is on the news. Ragna is being described as a homicidal maniac who destroyed a restaurant because he hated the world…. Or something like that.

"Thank god I prepared in case any of this would happen." Ragna had an ID card which read Miyuki Izaka, a fake identity that Ragna had made in case things like this would happen.

"I really should I have thought this through more carefully, but no use in whining about it." Ragna said as walked into the restaurant and looked into mirror. "Can't go around looking like this, I'll stand out too much. Hmmmm."

Ragna grabbed the comb that right near the sink and started using it to comb his hair down. He then reached into his pocket and found that there was a rubber band. He used the black rubber band into order to make a spiky ponytail. Ragna then dyed his hair black and put on sunglasses.

"Well this should be good enough, I guess. I don't like it, but it will have to do for now." Ragna said as he noticed that his ahoge had grown more over the years and was exemplified more by this new hairstyle. "Wait, why didn't this go down with the rest of my hair."

Cause every Blazblue protagonist needs an ahoge.

"...I'm not even going to bother arguing with you, narrator." Ragna said as he started to head downstairs. As he headed downstairs, he looked around to make sure that no one was looking for him. He entered through the entrance door and sat on the nearest bench he could find.

"I'm staying here for a week….what to do?" Ragna wondered to himself. "Maybe go to a museum or something. Yeah, that sounds fun, I guess."

Ragna got up from his seat, only to suddenly be greeted by short blond haired woman with red eyes wearing a white shirt along with a blue skirt and black tights and boots.

"Whoa, you're a bit too closer there, lady." Ragna said.

The blond haired woman ignored Ragna's warning and quickly took off his sunglasses, revealing his heteromeric eyes.

"WOW, what are you doing?!" Ragna said. "May I please have my sunglasses back, madam."

"Aha, you were the guy from the restaurant that was fighting Chaos." The blond haired woman said.

Ragna grabbed his sunglasses back from the blond haired woman and put back it back on.

"How do you know about that?" Ragna asked as he started to reach for his sword that was inside his sheathe.

"Because it was all over the news today." The blond haired woman then added. "Wow, calm down I'm not after you or anything, I just want to talk to you."

"And If I decide not to listen?"

"Well, then I'll just tell the police your true identity."

Ragna looked at the woman for a while before sighing.

"Fine, but first let's introduce each other." Ragna said. "The name's Ragna, but just call me Miyuki, when we are in public please."

"Arcueid. Arcueid Brunestud. Nice to meet you, Ragna."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter II. One last Chapter until we head into the next arc, which is.. well let's not spoil it yet.**

 **Anyway, how in the hell did you get the money to afford a five star hotel?**

 **Jin: That is a very good question.**

 **Noel: I want to know to. I also want to know why haven't shown up in this fanfic**

 **Can't rush perfection**

 **Ryougi: But no one is perfect.**

 **Cell was.**

 **Ragna: Anyway, to answer your question, erasing Jin and the other's memories was the best thing to happen to me.**

 **Saber: ...That makes no sense**

 **Ragna: That's what I thought at first**

 **Shiki: You guys are really just dragging this out.**

 **You're right! This is it for Chapter 2! Stay tune for the next chapter of Limits Are Breakable!**

 **Ragna: Code Geass S3 will come out before you upload a new chapter**

 **You're an asshole and I'm glad that you are going to die.**

 **Ragna:..wait WHAT?! You're Joking, right?!**

 **Maybe...**


	3. The Tournament to decide the Strongest

**Hey, it's TsukyomiofTruth with a new chapter of Limits Are Breakable! Anyhow, let's get some of these response out of the way real quick.**

 **Blazblade: Bloodedge is inspired by Goku Black, though looking back at it, I kinda took a bit too much of Black and put it into Bloodedge.**

 **MechaDragon69: Thanks for the review, man. Really appreciate it!**

 **Anyhow, how about we get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter III: The Tournament to decide the Strongest**_

Ragna was sitting in an outside café, eating for his order along with Arcueid come back from where she went. Ragna sighed, being clearly frustrated at having to wait this long for Arcueid.

"Good lord, how long does it takes for her to bring her friend?" Ragna said. "I've been waiting for here for at least twenty minutes. She said she had something to tell me, but said she had to get her friend."

While Ragna was ranting, he noticed that a white envelope had fallen onto his table from somewhere. He looked up, but only saw the clouds and tall business buildings surrounding Tokyo. Ragna grabbed the letter and seeing if the letter had any address written on it. He found nothing a d decided to open the contents that laid inside.

 _Congratulations, you have been invited to the 1st ever Budokai Tenkaichi! Where the strongest from all over the world come to see who is the strongest fighter under the heavens! Pre-registration starts today and the Tourney starts on December 11th! We wish you good luck! Also the prize for 1st place is 1,000,000 with 2nd place being 750,000, 3rd place 500,000 and the rest of the top 8 being 100,000 yen._

"December 11th, that's a week from today." Ragna said with a smirk. "Hmph. Might as well join, I could add the 1 million prize money to my bank account. I wonder if I can get them to convert it to platinum dollars instead."

 _But my gut feeling is telling me there something bad surrounding this World Tournament. Should I investigate it myself and see what's it about?_

"Sorry it took so long, Ragna!"

Ragna looked up to find Arcueid along with a young black haired boy wearing glasses who looked to be around 16 wearing a blue high school uniform being accompanied with blue pants. He looked at Ragna and introduced himself.

"Hello, sorry if my friend bothered you. The name's Shiki and yours is?"

"Threatened is a better way to put." Ragna said while glaring at Arcueid. "Anyway, name's Ragna, nice to meet ya!"

The two shaked each other's hand and sat back down on the table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Princess?" Ragna asked.

"Well, let's start with the most important subject. I don't how or why, but our worlds have suddenly merged together."

"What?!" Shiki said.

"Figures, I felt like something was up when walking around the city, I just thought that it was me, but what you're saying does make sense."

"And why is that?" Arcueid asked.

"What day is today?" Ragna asked.

"December 4th 2007." Shiki answered. "Why does it matter?"

"I come from the year 2202." Ragna then added. "And in my world, Japan was destroyed over 100 years ago. Anyway, didn't you say you also had something else to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, the guy that you fought yesterday, Chaos, is still alive."

"But I destroyed him!" Ragna said. "I made sure that there wasn't even any dust left."

"Well, he is Dead Apostle." Shiki said. "So it's not easy to kill him without certain means."

"What's a Dead Apostle?"

"Dead Apostles are humans who become vampires through either magic or by another Dead Apostle."

"And how did you find out this piece of information."

"Because I'm a vampire."

"Oh. Ok."

"You don't seem to be surprised."

"Well I used to have a close friend of mine that was also a vampire also I've seen and heard far worse."

"What's more worrisome, is how is he alive?" Shiki said. "He should be dead for good."

"And why is that? I thought that you said that it's not easy to kill him without 'certain means'."

"Oh, I forgot to explain, I have a special ability called the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, which allows me to perceive 'death' as visual signs, basically if there is anything that lives, I can kill it, even immortals."

"Hmm, sounds like a better version of Zero Type: Izayoi."

"Zero Type what now?"

"Nothing."

Ragna then looked to his right and saw that his order was finally here. Ragna opened the top, to make sure that it was the right order and started drinking his coffee. Arcueid noticed that there was a envelope right next to Ragna and asked.

"What's that envelope for?"

"It's just some invitation to some World Tournament that is happening a week from now."

"Oh. I got the same thing too." Arcueid said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a white envelope that looked very similar to Ragna's.

"Nice." Ragna said. "How about you, Shiki?"

"I also got invited, but can't because of school."

"What grade are you in?" Ragna asked.

"11th."

"Almost done with High School, eh?" Ragna said. "What do you plan to do when you grow up."

"I don't know yet, haven't decided."

"That's cool." Ragna then turned to Arcueid and said. "It seems like Pre-registration station isn't that far away from here. You wanna head over there right now."

"Sure let's get going~" Arcueid said as she got up from her chair and went ahead the two.

"Wait up!" Shiki said as he started to chase after her.

"Yare Yare." Ragna said with a smile as he started to walk towards the two.

* * *

Kyo and his close friends, Goro Daimon and Benimaru are at the Pre-registration center of the World Tournament, that taking place next week. Kyo had just finished signing up and was talking to his friends.

"I'm so excited!" Kyo yelled. "I can't to challenge fighters from all over the world. Hey, are you guys entering the Tournament."

"Sadly, I can't. I've got a modeling shoot that gonna take up most of the week to finish." Benimaru said.

"And I'm kinda busy this week too." Goro explained.

"That sucks." Kyo said.

"I know, man. I would have liked to have our rematch and beat you this time." Benimaru said.

"You don't have to wait until next time, I'll take you on anytime!" Kyo said while preparing his battle stance.

"Hey, it looks like people are coming towards here." Goro said he noticed three people coming towards the Pre-registration station.

"Yo!" Ragna said while waving towards Kyo and the others. "Are y'all here for the tournament?"

"Yeah, but may I ask who are you? Haven't seen you around here." Kyo said.

"Miyuki." Ragna lied and he then pointed to the other two behind him and said. "The blond haired dunce is Arcueid and the one who looks straight from Gintama rip-off is Shiki."

"What a dunce?" Arcueid said.

"What the hell do you mean I look like something from a Gintama rip-off!"

"My name's Kyo and the blond haired guy name is Benimaru while the buff guy is Goro."

"Nice to meet ya." Ragna said as he started to register. "Are you three entering the Tournament?"

"Nope. Only Kyo is." Benimaru answered.

"I wish you luck in this tournament, then." Arcueid said.

"So where are you guys coming from?" Kyo asked.

Ragna, who had just finished registering, looked at Arcueid. Arcueid looked back and said.

"We come from Tokyo, how about you?"

"Osaka." Kyo said.

 _I can sense that these two are really strong, just thinking about it gets me excited_

"Hey, Miyuki." Kyo said. "I'll let you guys in on a secret, but you have to show me a secret of your own."

"Sure, why not." Ragna said.

Kyo put his right hand out and a flame then appeared, shocking Shiki and Arcueid.

"So what'cha think, Miyuki. I'm part of the Kusunagi clan, which allows to me control and create flames." Kyo said.

Ragna was laughing sheepishly.

"That's it? Heh...That's pretty lame."

Kyo then started to get angry and said.

"Oi, Miyuki head over towards the gym and I'll show you what I'm truly made of!"

"Oh no. You've shouldn't have done that." Benimaru said while sweatdropping.

* * *

 **In the Gym**

Kyo had asked the owner of the gym, if he could borrow a metal punching bag. Kyo came back with a 200 pound metal punching bag and point at Ragna.

"Watch this!"

Kyo then proceeded to into a stance and Ragna watched, wondering Kyo was going to do. Kyo then elbowed the bag with such force that it caused a huge dent into the metal bag and then did an uppercut covered with flames, sending towards the roof. The metal bag came back to the ground with a huge hole through it.

"Tadda! Now what do you think, now!" Kyo said.

Kyo then threw away the metal punching bag and pointed at Ragna.

"So now that I've showed you my secret, show me yours." Kyo said.

"Alright, then. Let's head outside." Ragna said as he motioned everyone to follow him outside.

* * *

 **Outside the Gym**

"I wonder how strong this Ragna guy is." Goro said.

"It's looks we are about to find out right now." Benimaru said.

"Anyway, before we start how about I explain a few things to you. My Drive or what you can call ability is that I am able to drain the life force of anyone that I am able to deal damage to and use it to heal myself. It's called Soul Eater."

"Cool." Kyo said.

Ragna then put his arms up to his face and yells.

"BLOOD KAIN!"

A black aura started to surround Ragna and the air surrounding everyone started to shift.

"This is my Blood Kain state, it improves all off my attacks along with my regeneration even better, however it takes quite a bit of energy away from me as a downside. And this is…..!"

Ragna then put right arm up and started to chant something.

"Restriction 666 released!"

"Huh?!"

"Dimensional Imaginary field deployed! Engaging the Idea Engine! Blazblue, activate!"

There was some purple aura surrounding Ragna and his sword started flashing red and black. The wind surrounding him, started to push the others and everything surrounding them back.

"This is the power of the Azure Grimoire!" Ragna said. "What do you think?"

"Whoa, This is amazing!" Kyo said.

"And that's it." Ragna said as he started deactivating his Azure Grimoire.

"So do you guys want to go hang out?" Ragna asked.

"It's not too late, so sure why not?" Benimaru said

"I know, just the place." Shiki said.

* * *

 **Karaoke**

"REALLY?!" Ragna asked. "THIS was the place you had in mind."

"What's wrong with it?" Shiki said with a smirk. "Does someone suck at singing?"

"Shut up." Ragna said embarrassed. "So what if I can't sing? Let's just get this done with."

"Ok, so who wants to go first." Goro said.

The whole room stayed silent until Arcueid spoke up with an idea.

"Why don't just this to decide who goes." Arcueid said as she brought out a wine bottle.

"Good Idea, let's spin this sucker and fate decides who goes first." Kyo said as he received the bottle from Arcueid. He put it on the table and started to spin it. The bottle started to spin for awhile until it slowed down at stopped right in front of Arcueid.

"Welp, it looks like you go first." Benimaru said.

"Ok~" Arcueid said as she started choosing her song. "Hmmm, what should I pick?"

 _Please don't pick a generic song. Please don't pick a generic song._

"Ok." Arcueid said as she was about to pick her song, Cha la head cha la by FLOW.

 _Cha la head cha la, nice!_

"Wait, this one is better!" Arcueid said as she switched to a different song. Crossing Fields by Watanabe Sho

… _...God damn it_

Ragna looked to his left and looked at Shiki, who had the look of regret on his face. Ragna touched Shiki's shoulder and gave him a look, that said _It's not your fault._

"Ummm, may I ask a question before we start." Kyo asked. "Can you even sing?"

"Of course I can!" Arcueid said with a pout. "Anyway, get ready for your world to be rocked in 3…."

Ragna then reached into his pocket and grabbed his bluetooth

"2…."  
Kyo then tried to sneak out of the room they were in, but was stopped by Benimaru.

"1!"

Shiki thought to himself.

 _It can't be that bad… Right?_

* * *

 _MINOMETE ITA OBUYOU NA KAKO!_

Arceuid's amazing voice caused the door windows to crack in sheer awe of how good she is singing.

 _WAKARANAI MAMA NI KOWAGATTE ITA~!_

Again, her magnificent voice was so great that Kyo had to cover his ears with his hands and is thinking to himself.

 _This doesn't even match with lyrics on screen! And why is she yelling!_

 _USHIRO NO JIBUN GA GENJITSU O IMA NI UTSUSU~!_

Arceuid magnificent voice could be hear all over the karaoke rooms. Some though that the voice was coming from an angel, others a dying cat, and most thought the voice came from a person who had no idea of tone or how to sing. But everyone knew one thing, that this was absolutely terrible.

Before Arcueid could continue singing, Goro stopped and said.

"That's enough, you're turn has ended already." Goro said

"Awww, but I haven't finished yet."

"Well you see, we were so impressed by your amazing voice, that if you had continued I think that we could have been able to sustain such a beauty sight." Benimaru said while sweat dropping.

"Anyway, let's chose who goes next, shall we." Ragna said as he started to spin the bottle. The bottle continued to spin until it stops at yours truly.

"Let's redo one more time." Ragna said as he tried to grab the bottle, but was stopped by Arcueid.

"It's your turn, Miyuki. So get up there." Arcueid said in a slightly scary tone.

"Do I really have to , 'll have you guys know I can't really sing." Ragna said.

"Just go already." Everyone said

"Fine. Sheesh." Ragna said as got up and started to choose his song. He then stopped at a certain song and turned around.

"Are you sure that I should go? Because I'm about to drop what you kids call a "mixtape" that is about to cause the whole building to evacuate." Ragna said jokingly

"Just go already." Everyone else said.

"Fine assholes, get ready in 3….2….1!"

* * *

The music started playing and everyone started to embrace themselves for what they thought was going to be terrible singing.

 _Soshite tsudoishi STAR DUST  
Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete_

"What the hell?!" Kyo said as he started to listen to Ragna's singing. "I thought he said he can't sing!"

"I thought so too." Shiki said shocked at the fact that Ragna was actually a good singer.

 _Otoko tachi wa mukau  
Toki no suna wo koeru Journey!_

 _Kusari no you tsunaru karami au KARMA  
Hikari de tatsu sadame!_

"Wow, this is so cool!" Arcueid said. "Who knew that Ragna could actually sing, not as good as me of course, but still."

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!  
Uchi komu no wa  
All right now All right now All right now_

Benimaru started crying in pure amazement in how good Ragna's sing was as it somehow reminded him of his youth of watching Gogo Bizarre Adventure: SunDust Crusaders. Kyo was so much in shock that he didn't notice that he had accidentally started a fire in the corner of the room.

 _Break you down Break you down Break you down  
Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!_

 _JOJO!_

"Is it me or do I smell something burning?" Goro asked

"It's probably just you." Shiki said.

 _Tojirareteta toki ni  
Hi no hikari abiseru no wa dare da  
Mirai nokosu kibou  
Nagare hoshi no CRUSADERS_

The fire started to grow bigger and bigger, with room temperature starting to go up suddenly. Goro to see why the room was getting hotter, turn around to see that a fire had been started.

"Everyone! Get out!" Goro yelled.

Everyone except Ragna, who was still singing, looked at Goro with confusion until they saw that a fire had just started. Goro then looked back at Kyo, seeing that he was so excited that he accidently started generating a flame from his fist, which is what caused the fire in the first place.

"KYO!"

Kyo lookedat Goro confused until he noticed the fire right behind them.

"Oh shit." Kyo said.

"It's okay, why don't just pour some water." Arcueid suggested as she poured some water, not noticing that the fire had gotten over some of the electrical cord all over the room.

"You aren't supposed-"

And as you expected, the fire only got worse.

"To do that." Shiki said as he sighed.

"Let's just get out of here." Benimaru said.

Everyone got out the burning Karaoke place that was currently on fire. They saw that a lot of people along with the police were right outside. Shiki then noticed that a certain someone was missing and said.

"Crapbaskets."

* * *

 _All right now All right now All right now  
Teki wo taoshi  
Break you down Break you down Break you down  
Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!_

Ragna had just finished singing, not noticing the building was burning down since he got so into it.

"Thank you all very m-" Ragna the noticed that the building he was currently in was burning down and said. "God damn it."

* * *

"So…." Shiki said. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"I'm kinda getting a bit tired." Kyo said as he started stretching. "I'm heading home."

"Same." Benimaru and Goro said.

"I'mma head to Shiki's house and start training for the tournament." Arcueid said.

"Count me in." Ragna said.

Shiki and the others then turned around to look at Ragna, who they thought was still in the burning building the last time they saw him, being completely fine without a single scratch on him.

"H-how did you get out of there!" Kyo said.

"Hey, I told ya'll my 'mixtape' was going to cause the whole building to evacuate." Ragna said jokingly.

"What?"

"I'll let you figure it out yourselves." Ragna said.

"I thought you said, you couldn't sing." Benimaru said

"Wait, you guys thought that my singing was actually good?"

 _"_ Umm, yeah?" Kyo said confused. "Some of the best I've ever heard."

"Oh. I always taught that my singing wasn't very good, thanks."

 _You have some very messed expectations, my friend_

"Anyway, it was nice hanging out with you guys! See ya!" Ragna said

"Same! Good luck in the tournament!" Kyo said.

Kyo, Benimaru and Goro then left, leaving Ragna, Arcueid, and Shiki by themselves. Ragna then turns to Arcueid and asks her a question.

"Hey, you mind if you become my training partner for the World Tournament?" Ragna asked.

"Sure why not." Arcueid said. "But do you have any place that's big enough for us to train in?"

"I think I have a solution to that problem." Shiki said.

* * *

 **Shiki's house**

"And here you go!" Shiki said as he showed Ragna and Arcueid the backyard of his house.

"What do you think?"

"This is awesome!" Ragna then added. "This should be more than enough for us, but for some reason I feel a mysterious dark aura right behind us."

Shiki looked behind him to a very familiar person right behind them. Shiki put his hands up and said in a very worried voice.

"I can explain, Akiha, so please calm down."

Shiki explained what had happened to Akiha, except the whole burning down the Karaoke place of course.

"I'm sorry, Mister…"

"Just call me, Ragna." Ragna said. "Mister Ragna makes me feel old."

"Anyhow, if you need anything you ask my maids Kohaku and Hisui." Akiha said as she introduced the two pink haired maids, Kohaku and Hisui to Ragna.

"Nice to meet you, Ragna." Both of them said as the same time.

"Nice to meet you too. Ok." Ragna said as he started to head into the backyard. "Alright, let's get to training shall we?"

* * *

There was a blond young haired woman who looked to be in her late teen wearing armor that looked to be from a long time ago. She was right in front of the house, that belonged to her master Shirou Emiya, her master in the 5th Holy Grail War, that happened almost three years ago.

 _Why have I appeared once more in this world. It's too soon for a new Holy Grail War._

The woman then noticed that there was an envelope left on the door and went closer to door to open it.

* * *

A whole week had gone by and our heroes have trained up for this day, the day of the World Tournament. While most of our heroes are already at the registration center, signing in, there was one black (white) haired man who had overslept and is currently running as fast as he can in order to make it time.

"Shit!" Ragna said. "I knew staying up and watching re-runs of old shows was a bad idea."

Ragna made a right turn, not noticing that there was a woman other side and crashes right into her, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Augh." Ragna said as he started to get up and lend the woman a hand. "Sorry about that, are you alright."

The black haired woman was wearing red and white miko clothing with a hair-bun hairstyle being being clipped on together by a red hair pin. She had black eyes and slightly large breasts. She looked to be a bit older than Ragna. The woman got up from the floor, wiping off all the dirt from her miko clothing and said.

"It's alright." She said. "So do you know where the World Tournament registration site is, because I just came from my home country."

"Yeah." Ragna said. "Allow me to show you the way, madam."

Ragna and the woman made it to the check-in site, barely on time, right before it closed.

"The name's Ragna, if you were wondering." Ragna said. "How about yours?"

"Mirai." The woman said. "Nice to meet you too, Ragna. I wish you luck in the tournament."

"Same." Ragna said. "Good luck on your preliminary matches, let's hope that we fight in the finals!"

The woman smiled and proceeded to head towards where her preliminary match should be taking place soon. Ragna smirked and put his fist into his left hand.

"It looks like there is a lot of people from all over the world here. Heh, I getting kinda excited."

Ragna then started to walk to the where the preliminary matches are taking place.

* * *

There was a black haired woman with black eyes wearing a red leather jacket which partially covered her blue yukata. She was waiting for her first preliminary match to be announced. While waiting, she started to reminisce on what happened yesterday.

* * *

"Oi, Shiki." A red-haired woman who appeared to be in her late twenties wearing glasses. "I've got a job for you."

"Hmmm?" Ryougi said.

"I need you to investigate this mysterious World Tournament." The red haired woman said while showing her the invitation she received. "It suddenly came out if nowhere and I just checked the place yesterday, I could feel an ominous presence coming from there."

"So you want to see, what going on with this place, huh?"

"Yep. Plus the first place prize is 1,000,000 yen."  
A black haired man who looked to be around Shiki's age, spit out his drink when he heard the prize money and said.

"1,000,000 yen!" he said. "That's more than Touko has paid me in all over the years I've been here!"

"Oi, Mikiya don't get cheeky, before I accidently 'forget' to pay you this month."

"It was a joke, Touko." He said while laughing sheepishly.

"Ok I've got the details, anything else you want me to do." Shiki said

"Oh yeah, before If you see a man that looks like this." Tokyo passed Ryougi a picture of Ragna."Then can you please bring him here for me please."

"Gotcha."

Mikiya looked at the picture for a minute and thought to himself.

 _It feels like I've meet this person before somewhere_

* * *

Shiki brung out the picture of Ragna and looked through the crowd to see if there was anyone who looked like the picture she had in her hand.

"Looks like he isn't here."

 _RYOUGI SHIKI YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL YOU'RE FIRST PRELIMINARY MATCH STARTS_

"Yare yare." Ryougi said as she started to head towards where her preliminary match is starting, passing a red haired man who wearing a red jacket and black pants. His name was Iori Yagami.

"It looks like my source was right." Iori said as he looked through the window at where the sponsor supposed to be sitting in. "I can feel Orochi's presence, barely. That bastard is somehow back from the dead."

* * *

There is a blond haired man watching the tourney arena from where the host of the tournament is supposed to sit in. He was looking up the clouds while drink a glass of wine until he was suddenly interrupted by a blond haired woman.

"Mr. Rugal, Kyo Kusanagi and the others have arrived and entered the tournament."

"Good, keep a close eye on them. I don't want them learning about something that is none of their business if you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir."

The blond woman then disappeared leaving Rugal all to himself. Rugal then takes another sip of wine and says.

"Once this tournament has ended, I will become the strongest in the world with no one left to stop me."

* * *

 **Well, now starts the beginning of The World Tournament, anyhow this isn't any normal tournament as you can see there is something more to this tournament than meets the eyes.**

 **Anyway, stay tune until Next Time, See ya!**


End file.
